Charged
Super Smash Bros. Charged (グレートフレイスマッシュブラザーズチャージアップ Great Fray Super Smash Brothers Charged Up) is a platform fighting game developed by Crash Co. and released for the Nintendo Switch. It is the sixth game in the Super Smash Bros. series, following Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Following the "Everyone is Here!" approach from the previous game, Charged aims to take a more unconventional approach. Specifically, the game takes inspiration from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl mod Brawl-'', in that every character has been given significant attacks, tools, and fighting prowess compared to those in previous installments, making them overall much better fighters. Several new game modes and options have also been included to make for a more enjoyable experience. Gameplay Changes from ''Ultimate *All characters have access to new types of attacks, which include the following: **Crash Attacks, which are similar to Smash Attacks, but performed in midair. **Shield Counters, which are performed when the player presses the attack button after they successfully Perfect Shields an attack. However, this significantly weakens the shield. **Airdodge Counters, which are performed when the player presses the attack button as they dodge an attack in midair. This, however, accelerates the penalizing startup and endlag of dodging. **Charged States, performed by pressing the attack and special buttons simultaneously when the player has reached 150% or over. Similar to transformation Final Smashes in Brawl and Smash 4, players become a stronger version of themselves, allowing them to deal heavy damage and knockback. They are, however, still vulnerable to attacks and can be KO'ed in this state. *All characters that have had Counters previously have been given new attacks as replacements with the exception of Bayonetta, who keeps Witch Time. *Custom Moves return from Smash 4. However, they have more difference in abilities and application to each other, similar to Mega Man's Custom Moves in Smash 4. *Airdodging is similar to that of Brawl and Smash 4, where players simply dodge while falling. Airdodges similar to Melee and Ultimate can be performed with directional inputs as the player is airdodging however. *Rage no longer has a cap, and knockback from attacks will continually increase as the players take more damage. *Perfect Shielding can now be done as the Shield is activated or deactivated. In the former case, the screen will pause just as it does in the latter case. *Footstools can no longer be teched as in Brawl and Smash 4. **However, via button mashing, players can exit the tumbling animation faster. *Smash Balls and FS Meters can be active simultaneously. *Final Smashes performed with FS Meters are now just as strong as those performed with a Smash Ball. Characters |} All 74 characters from Ultimate return, alongside three newcomers, making for a total of 77. As with Ultimate, the game features a small starting roster, consisting of 18 default characters, with the rest being unlockable. All veterans have been given substantial buffs to give them more useful tools and make them more interesting to play as. Echo Fighters as a concept make a return from Ultimate, and like before, players can choose to have them be displayed on the character select screen as their own character or be stacked with their base character. However, an effort has been made to make them a bit more differentiated from their base character. As a result of this, two veterans (Daisy and Dark Pit) that were Echo Fighters in Ultimate are no longer considered as such. Items Assist Trophy Summons Pok Ball Summons mon Red'' and Pok mon Green |Date = 1996 |Img = 009Blastoise.png |Symbol = SSB Pokemon Series.png |Status = SSB64Icon.png |Desc = Blastoise is a Water-type Shellfish Pok mon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Watortle and is the final form of Squirtle, and is notable for being one of the Water-type starter Pok mon. The cannons on Blastoise's back are capable of firing water bursts that are strong enough to pierce through steel and concrete. It deliberately makes itself heavy to tank through its opponents' attacks, and will use its weight and girth to crush them. When summoned, Blastoise will use Hydro Pump, a damage-dealing Water-type move introduced in Generation I. It fires water blasts from its cannons, damaging opponents they hit. Blastoise itself will also be pushed back as it fires the blasts. After awhile, it will disappear. }} mon Ultra Sun and ''Pok mon Ultra Moon |Date = 2017 |Img = 805Stakataka.png |Symbol = SSB Pokemon Series.png |Status = SSBUltimate Icon.png |Desc = Stakataka is a Rock / Steel dual-type Rampart Pok mon introduced in Generation VII, is one of the Ultra Beasts and is known by the code name UB Assembly. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pok mon. Stakataka is composed of 150 small, stone lifeforms stacked together to form a four-sided tower. When at rest, the stones that make its legs fit into the corners of the structure. Stakataka hates having anything on top of itself and will violently try to shake it off. However, if someone can withstand the shaking, it will calm down and develop respect for that person. When summoned, Stakataka will not actually attack. Instead, it will stay in place, with its body acting as a platform for players to stand on. Its legs go into the foreground and background, allowing players to pass through them. After awhile. Stakataka will disappear. }}